The New Operative
by Kali Jamonson
Summary: Lily was an old member of the team but had to leave when something happenned to her brother now she's back and at her best. BTW I'm 2x5 all the way.


Yeah hi I'm gonna come out of the clear and say this I am 2+ 5 all the way i just went wacky afterOp.M.A.U.R.I.C.E. and got the wrong idea. I own Lily and partially her brother I'd also like to say sry to the people who read this before my comp messed and i accidentaly deleted this when deleting another stupid story so please read and enjoy.

Chapter: 1

The Big Day

It was a dark and stormy night, and Lily awoke to a strong gust of wind blowing over her. She got up from her bed, crossed her room, and closed and locked her window.

It was all so quiet, except the thundering outside. Lily sat back down on her bed rubbing the sleep dust out of her eyes; suddenly she didn't feel so tired anymore. She got up again and walked over to her mirror.

Staring back at her was a small 11-year-old girl with long brown hair in black flannel pajama bottoms and silver night tank top. Lily looked around the room and laughed at the little pun she made about the book they had to read for summer called "Tuck". It was a book based off the movie Tuck Everlasting that was based off a book. So it was a book based off a movie based off a book. _It's the circle of the summer reading book _or something.

She hadn't been sleeping much tonight because she was so nervous to go back to her old sector. The only one that was still there was Abby a.k.a. Numbuh 5. Everyone else had turned thirteen. She still remembered the night she became a Medical operative up in the Kids Next Door Moonbase even though she wanted to stay and be flight/weapon invention operative. _It was the day- Lily _tried to remember it but she didn't want to.

The next day she got up, got dressed in a lavender long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and orange capris. She put on a turquoise sash over her outfit and tied her orange and white tennis shoes.

Chapter: 2 

The Reunion

Knock-knock-knock. The door opens and in it Lily sees a short boy wearing khaki shorts, a red sweater, and a pair of sunglasses. But, the one thing that stuck out about him was his hair- well, actually that was it: he didn't have any.

"Hello, I'm Numbuh 8. I'm being transferred here from the Kids Next Door Moonbase." Lily said introducing herself.

"Hello I'm Numbuh 1 of Kids Next Door Sector V. I heard you'd be coming. We have your room ready and everything. Come on I'll introduce you to the team." He said

Lily walked through the door and was amazed at how much they changed the place. They walked into the main room and sitting there were four kids. Three of them were new but one was her old friend Numbuh 5.

The first one she saw was a boy who was kind of short. He was wearing an orange hoody and blue jeans and waving hi and she waved back. The next one was a boy who was wearing a blue button-up shirt and khaki shorts- he was kind of fat. He was just smiling at Lily with a warm smile. The last new person was a girl this time she looked kind-a perky. She was wearing a long green long sleeved shirt that covered her black shorts by like ten inches. She was playing with a very popular toy called a rainbow monkey. Lily felt a cold shiver down her spine the rainbow monkey theme song still haunts her dreams.

"Numbuh 8 these are your fellow operatives. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5," they each waved when their name was called, " guys this is Numbuh 8 she is being transferred back to this sector because she wasn't needed anymore in the Moonbase medical help."

"Numbuh 5," Lily exclaimed as she crossed over to her, "It has been so long! How are you?"

"Numbuh 8! I'm fine it has been awhile hasn't it," Numbuh 5 said, "Come on, I'll show you your new room Numbuh 2 took your old room."

"By the way thanks for installin the secret compartments big enough for hiding airplanes." Numbuh 2 called.

"Welcome. I used them for the same reason before." she called back before she left the room.

The new room was so big and reeked of fresh paint. It had a normal bed at the end, a window at the very top of the wall, and a box with three buttons like the one she made in her old room. Only hers was hidden under a loose board in the wall. Then, she saw a board above it. Her eyes lit up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Numbuh 2 installed it because he was grateful for the compartments you installed in your old room. He loves flying and inventions and stuff." Numbuh 5 said giving Lily a sly look.

"What," Lily exclaimed jumping back.

"Oh nothing nothing. So I've been wondering why did you leave?"

"Well I didn't want to but they made me because they needed me to cure the rest of the patients with chicken pox."

"So what have you been up to lately."

"Well do you promise not to tell anyone," Numbuh 5 nodded, "I've been working on a new airship. It is so huge and it's gonna have an arcade if staying somewhere and get bored. I also added two sleeping areas one for boys one for girls. So if we get stranded or something. You?"

"Nothin."

Chapter: 3

A New Day Through out that day Numbuh 8 started to get to know the others. Numbuh 3 was kind of a girly-girl but she could be tough when she wanted to be. Numbuh 4 was a person who likes to be tough to hide his sensitive side-course it was obvious to everyone except Numbuh 3, that he had a crush on her and she had a crush on him but he couldn't see it. Numbuh 1, the leader, was very serious about work but he has fun when he wants to- just not at the beach. And Numbuh 2 was very cool and makes up many jokes and puns, some of them were pretty bad but most were good.

Everyone looked happy to see her. They all talked to her and played games. When everyone got tired she and Numbuh two went to her old room.

She looked around the room in amazement. He had put up chalkboards all around the room except for three big spaces and one small in which he painted little rockets on the walls.

"Can I look at the old compartments?" Numbuh 8 asked eagerly.

"Sure." Numbuh 2 answered.

Immediately she went over to the wall where the small chunk of wall that had no chalkboard was. Then, she lifted a board and pressed one of three buttons on the wall. She looked over at one of the places with no chalkboard only there was no wall. But, instead there was a large plane with many designs and a few missing parts.

Over top of the designs "Sapper" was written.

Numbuh 8 was so amazed she forgot to look at the others behind the other compartments before saying "goodnight" and left.

The next day Numbuh 8 got up early and grabbed some paint and started decorating her room. On all of the walls she painted them fully black. Then on three walls she painted little stars and rockets. On the other wall she painted half of a moon at the bottom and painted the Moonbase on top of it. Then she brought in some furniture and decorated it the same way.

For a couple of hours she just sat around doing nothing until Numbuh 3 came in.

"Wow! I like your new décor." She said.

"Thanks it took me a few hours," Numbuh 8 replied back, "But I still got it done."

"Come on let's have breakfast."

"Okay"

Down in the kitchen everyone was pouring themselves a bowl of Rainbow Munchies. The cereal was practically gone by the time everyone was finished pouring his or hers.

After breakfast everyone just lounged about a bit. And went to sleep late.

Chapter: 4

The First Mission

The next day everyone woke up to loud siren got up got dressed and reported to the main room where Numbuh 8 first met her teammates.

"Hello fellow Kids Next Door. The Delightful Children from Down The Lane have a new plan to turn us into delightful children," Numbuh One said, everyone looked at the hologram, "as you can see they made a new ray that will turn us delightful. Our job is to avoid the ray and destroy it."

Everyone went on yawning with no complaints- except in their head. It was quiet in the plane except the annoying beeping lights and the engine. Everyone was too tired to talk.

When they arrived at the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's Manor they just barged right in quietly snuck up to the room with the ray in it checked if the coast was clear and stepped in. Immediately sirens started sounding through the quiet air and appearing on the floor on top of Numbuh One's shoe was a red motion sensor alarm. Almost instantly The Delightful Children had them barred in.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Nigel and his friends- ooh it appears you have a new friend. We were about to take a walk through the delightfulization chamber, would you care to join us."

"Umm, thanks but no thanks I'd rather not be turned into a goody that always gets their butt kicked," Numbuh 8 replied with a big yawn, "You know what actually I would like that stroll."

Her teammates gave her a weird look. She turn around and winked pretending to say goodbye as the Delightful Children unlocked the bars. Numbuh 8 walked out of the cage "May we please have your weapon?"

"Why sure, here you go," Numbuh 8 said pulling out her weapon, "Ha!" she yelled as she shot ice cream at the villains. Then she freed her friends and went and grabbed the delightfulization ray avoiding the motion sensor alarms.

After that they started walking not running to the nearest exit avoiding other traps they had just started for the door when they felt more heat and smelled smoke. They turned shaking too see Father.

"Shouldn't you kids be in bed it's about four a.m," he asked rhetorically. They just kept staring at his flames scared except Numbuh 8 she stared at him with hate, "Oh who's your new friend or should I say old friend. I remember you were in this sector before. Only you were small and defenseless like your friend what was his name you know the stupid one. Ooh what was it- oh that's right Numbuh 10. Yes he was stupid walking right into my trap. Well thanks to him I now have five delightful children."

"You didn't trap him you blackmailed him!" she yelled at him with clenched fists. They were closed so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Oh that's right. It's all coming back to me now."

"Your one of the reasons they forced me to go to the moon base. You're the reason he's gone!" she yelled. Then she started shooting ice cream at him and the others followed suit except Numbuh 4 because his gun's ammo was hot sauce.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled making his flames grow five times the normal size and knocking everyone back, "I'm gonna roast you little runt like a peanut and serve you to a monkey."

His flames just kept getting bigger and bigger until even the bravest KND operative would run home cryin to his mommy. So Numbuh 4 came up with the most difficult plan: go to and out the door. It was hard you had to dodge fireballs and jump through loops of fire and tuff like that. And Numbuh 5 almost swore she saw Mario.

But they all made it a little bit of scorch here and there but they were all right.

Chapter: 5

The Story

When they got home everyone went back to sleep seeing as they were woken up around four-thirty in the morning and when everyone woke up they went down to breakfast except Numbuh 8.

All through breakfast everyone was worried about Numbuh 8 after that show at the Delightful Children From Down The Lanes mansion. After breakfast Numbuh 5 went up to Numbuh 8's room. She found her sitting at her desk chair that she had brought to her wall with the painting of the moon base. Numbuh 8 was stroking her finger around the outline one of the rooms. Her eyes were watering up but she was holding the tears back.

"Numbuh 8, I brought you a bowl of cereal."

"Thank you, Numbuh 5, but I'm not hungry." You could tell she was really trying to hold back tears.

"Well okay," Numbuh 5 paused wondering if she should ask this or not, "Umm… Numbuh 8, will you tell me what happened?"

"Well I guess," Numbuh 8, said stuttering trying to force tears back, "It was a couple months before you joined our sector two years ago. One night Father set up a trap up at the moon base. Our sector went there to help fight but it turns out that was what Father had planned. He had set up a trap for the one person in our sector that had been so good at tricking and beating him. Numbuh 10… my brother," she paused there thinking, "He caged him up took him to his mansion and wasted no time before turning him into a delightful child. Then, he drained my parent's brains making them think they never had a son. The only reason he didn't drain mine is he knew I wouldn't want to hurt my brother when we fight. Seriously, I don't think we give father enough points. And that's the story."

"You can just let it all out I know you want to cry so bad. I felt the same way when Cree betrayed us before she was thirteen. Man, I cried for three days straight," Numbuh 5 said trying to comfort Numbuh 8, "It feels so horrible to lose a loved one to the evil side."

A couple of hours later they were all sitting around happily watching KNN (Kids Next News).

Chapter: 6

Finishing The Sapper

The next week they were going to have a trip to the moon base but all of their planes had something wrong with them. One had a chunk missing from the wing another had hole in the gas tank.

One day Numbuh 5 had a brilliant idea. "Numbuh 2 didn't you say you had planes in those compartments in your room?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yes, but none of them are finished," He replied, " And the one that's closest to being done would take up to two weeks."

"Well go start working on it maybe if you work double the speed it will be done in a week." Numbuh 1 suggested.

"I'll help double the people double the speed." Numbuh 8 added.

"Okay, the more the merrier." Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 5 gave him a sly look. Numbuh 2 stepped Numbuh 5's foot.

"Ow, not cool, baby. You messed up Numbuh 5's shoe." Numbuh 5 said.

Everyone chuckled except those two. Then, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 8 went to Numbuh 2's room to finish _The_ _Sapper_.

Hours and hours went by and they kept working and working. Neither of them wasted time talking until… the both of them were working on the same table seeing as it was the only one. Numbuh 2 had to reach past Numbuh 8 to get the eraser because the one on the pencil ran out and Numbuh 8 was reaching for the pliers trying to fix a broken fuel module. There hands hit each other's Numbuh 2's hand on top. For a split second Numbuh 2 wanted to keep his hand in that spot. He felt like there was a little floating heart background behind him.

He would have kept it there but Numbuh 8 had quickly dropped hers grabbed the pliers and said, "Sorry." While blushing and went back to work at super speed. When they finally finished Numbuh 8 went back to her room and couldn't help but wonder why a measly hand touch could make you feel so embarrassed. She slept good that night and the next week they went to the Moonbase.

Chapter: 7

Wally's Big Moment

The next morning Numbuh 8 and Numbuh 2 were the only ones quiet at breakfast. And when Numbuh 4 got out of the conversation him, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 1 were having he noticed those weren't talking. Numbuh 2 was just eating his cereal and Numbuh 8 was eating and listening to the three of them converse.

" 'Ay, Numbuh 2, why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"I'm just really tired. We stayed up real late last night working on _The Sapper_." He replied.

"You probably could have stopped and fin-,"he stopped in mid-sentence realizing something, he opened his mouth to say something but then stopped seeing Numbuh 8 looking in their direction with puzzled look on her face, "umm. Mate, I can talk to you after breakfast?"

"Sure." Numbuh 2 answered.

After breakfast everyone went to the main room except Wally and Hoagie. The two of them went to Wally's room and sat on his bed, which was a wrestling ring.

"So… do you like Numbuh 8?" Wally asked.

"That depends, do you like Numbuh 3? If you say yes than I'll tell you what I think and if Numbuh 3 likes you." Numbuh 2 demanded.

"Well- um- I," the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth, "yes." Wally mumbled.

"Okay, first I think it's none of your business but if I had o tell you yes. And secondly yes Numbuh 3 likes you."

Wally sat there mouth opened, "You mean-"

"Yes I like her. Are you happy now?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes but I was actually gonna say was she actually likes me?"

"Yes."

When they went into the main room Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 8 were in the corner.

"Well Lily I think that- oh hi Wally." Kuki said.

"Umm, Numbuh 3 can I talk to you in private?" he said with a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment.

"Of course." She said following him to the opposite corner. _Okay, mate you can do it. Just don't make a fool of yourself. Maybe she does actually like me._

"Numbuh 3 umm…" he stuttered.

"Yes" she replied eagerly with eyes wide.

"Will you go out with me?" he forced out of his mouth.

"Yes! Oh Wally you don't know how long I've been wanting you to ask me that."

"I never thought you liked me."

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"So um, I'll take you out to dinner and then ice cream on Friday?"

"Okay."

"Awe they're so cute. They remind me of me and Lizzie." Numbuh 1told Numbuh 2, "That reminds me what's going on with your girl."

Numbuh 2 jumped back, "What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone can tell it's just like Wally and Kuki before this."

"Come on I've only known her like 4 days."

"Suit yourself." Numbuh one replied, "I only knew Lizzie three and look how we turned out. – Hoagie?"

"Goodnight." Hoagie called as he was leaving the room.

Chapter: 8

The Question

The next day after breakfast Hoagie and Lily went to the main room to play chess even though Numbuh 1 protested that it was a boring game that adults play, they told him it was a game of strategy like minesweeper.

"Man that's the third game you've beat me. How do you do it?" Hoagie complained.

"What I'm wondering is if you're letting me beat you. I was in the chess club at school and I only won two games plus I won against the president, Mr. Tolson, and I think he let me beat him to boost my confidence." she replied.

Later that night Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 were talking, "You should ask her out Numbuh 1 said while both of them were looking at Numbuh 8 talking to Lizzie, whom Nigel invited over.

"Are you ever gonna stop nagging me?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Not until you ask her out."

"If I promise to ask her out tonight will you stop?"

"No. You have to do it now."

"Well it would be rude to cut into there conversation."

"Oh Lizzie!" Nigel called looking at Numbuh 2 slyly.

"Yes, Nigey." Lizzie answered.

"Come here I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

Numbuh 2 walked over to Numbuh 8 giving Numbuh 1 a Daffy Duck "You're despicable" look. She looked at him and he looked blushingly back at her rubbing the back of his head.

"Umm Numbuh 8- Lily, d-do y-you like m-me."

Lily looked speechless but then muttered embarrassedly, "Yes."

"Would you like to go out on Thursday maybe catch a movie or something?"

"Umm, sure."

"Okay," Hoagie said feeling more confident than before, "I'll pick you up at seven 'o' clock then."

"Okay. I got to go. Goodnight."

"Night."

"So how'd it go huh, huh, huh?" Numbuh 1 asked when Hoagie got back.

"We are going to a movie on Thursday. You happy now?"

"Sure. Make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend helmet." Lizzie gave him a cold look at this but then started to blush embarrassed and shamefully. Numbuh 1 gave her a warm smile.

"Oh you think she's the kind of girl that would read the back of magazines like that- scratch that even have those kind of magazines."

"No but you never know and that was a rhetorical statement."

"Oh."

"Night, I have to walk Lizzie home. Come on Lizzie."

"Night."

Hoagie left the room and went to his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and lied in bed. He kept staring at a picture he drew on the one chalkboard of his that wasn't filled with formulas.

It was a drawing of him and Lily holding hands walking down a hill with a sunset in the background.

Chapter: 9

The Big Date

Wednesday morning at breakfast Numbuh 5 left her seat next to Numbuh 8 and took Numbuh 2's seat forcing him to sit next to Lily. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 8 talked about airplanes and recent weapons they were working on. Everyone else looked at them like they were planning their wedding.

Later that day Lily went over to Lizzie's house.

"Well I personally think its good you got into dating," Lizzie over a batch of cookies Lily still didn't trust. After about half n hour of debating if the brown things in there was mud or chocolate chips she finally came to the conclusion that it was indeed mud, "It's nice that you picked Hoagie. He's nice but I never thought anyone would ever chose to date him, no offense in all. I mean look at his weight-"

She stopped because Lily had coughed loudly but didn't realize it was a sarcastic cough.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Lily answered.

"Good, because I don't want to catch anything. Hey, what row are you guys gonna sit in anyway?"

"I don't know, the middle."

"Oh that's good it's kind of early for you two to sit in the back row." At these words Lily immediately jumped back.

"You're sick lady," she stopped and clock, "Oh it's 2 'o' clock already. I have to go. Buhbies."

"Bye."

When Lily got to tree house Numbuhs 3 and 5 were waiting for her.

"I hope you aren't planning to where that to wear that tonight." Numbuh 3 said as Numbuh 8 walked in the room.

"No, I wasn't planning to. Why?"

"Because it's your big night you can't go looking like that." Numbuh 5 answered.

"Please don't tell me your gonna try to do my hair and wardrobe."

"No. We are just gonna do your nails."

Meanwhile, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 were in Numbuh 1's room. Numbuh 1 was giving Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 advice about dating.

"You should at least change your shirt tonight," Numbuh 1 was saying, "I mean all I did on my first date with Lizzie."

"So you're saying I should change my shirt?" Numbuh 2 said rolling his eyes.

"At least." Numbuh 1 replied.

"Well than I should go search for a shirt for tomorrow." Numbuh 4 said.

"Bye." Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 said in unison.

"You should go find a shirt." Numbuh 1 said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

And with that Numbuh 2 left.

About an hour later Lily was shining like a new penny. Her hair was in ponytail with two orange clips. She was wearing lavender pants with orange stripes; her shirt was turquoise with lavender circles in random places. Numbuhs 3 and 5 had done her nails a dark purple, with a teal horizontal stripe and a vertical orange stripe over it on her ring fingers.

"Wow! Thanks guys."

"No problem but you and I have to do it for her tomorrow." Numbuh 5 said to Lily.

All three of them laughed. Then Numbuh 2 walked in he was wearing his same pants but his shirt was, of course, different. Instead it was almost the same but it was long sleeve and had a white shirt you could because the shirt wasn't buttoned all the way.

"We'll be leaving now." Numbuh 3 said and her and Numbuh 5 left.

"You look nice." Hoagie said.

"Right back at you." Lily said.

"I think we should be leaving if we make the movie."

"Okay." And with that they left.

At the theatre Lily bought the popcorn and Hoagie bought the tickets. They sat down in the middle row ( :) ). They sat there waiting for the movie, West Side Story The Movie.

"The movie should start in a few minutes." Hoagie said.

"Didn't your school do something like this for the school play?"

"Well sort of. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane ruined it."

"Those snobs," Lily said looking away from Hoagie, "They ruin everything."

"There is a rumor going around that the Delightful Children aren't evil that they are just being controlled by Father, that they were all good people at times. Do you think it's true?"

"Yes. I think so." _I know so._ Lily bit her upper lip.

"Are you alright?" Hoagie said looking worried that he had something wrong.

"I'm fine."

It was about ten minutes and they were still the only ones in the theatre.

"Okay this is weird," Hoagie, said after some silence, "The tickets say the show West Side Story the Movie starts at 7:30 and right now it is almost eight."

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too." Said a voice from behind them. Hoagie and Lily jumped up and turned around to see a candy man. And out of pure instinct Lily punched him in the nose like he was a shark.

"Nice one." Hoagie said.

And then they weren't the only ones in theatre two. Almost every single candy man in their sector started filing into the room like an army.

"I think we should get out of this row." Lily said. "Me too." Hoagie replied. They jumped up on the seat behind them and hopped from row to row to row. They jumped off when they got to the front row.

"Okay now what?" Lily said.

"We attack. I'll take this side you take that side."

"Right."

About a half an hour later the aisles were clear except for the unconscious bodies.

"Wanna go for some ice-cream?"

"Are you forgetting the ice-cream men?"

"Oh yeah."

When they got they back it was about 8:45. Everyone was in the main room, Numbuhs 1 and 3 were fighting over the remote. And Numbuhs 5 and 4 were playing Clue.

"Miss Scarlet in the lounge with the revolver." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 4 slipped her a card like they weren't the only ones playing.

"Your back early." Numbuh 1 said still tugging on the remote.

"How was the movie?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"It was good." Numbuh 2 said.

"It had a lot of action." Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 8 looked at each other and smirked.

Chapter: 10

Secrets Revealed

Two days after the "date" the mission siren rang in mid-afternoon.

"Come on guys Numbuh 4 called to Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 8 as they were packing up their _Yipper _cards in the main room.

"Coming" They called in unison. As they caught up with Numbuh 4 Lily saw Numbuh 5 coming behind them.

"Hiya!"

"'Sup."

"Nothin. You?"

"Can't complain."

"Wonder what's up."

"I don't know but I saw Numbuh 1 pacing in his room earlier so it must be big."

"True."

"Hello team," Numbuh 1 greeted them, "Something's going down at the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's mansion. The Moonbase wants us to infiltrate that house and find out what's going on. Understand."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Got it."

"Ready."

And with that they left.

"Numbuh 2, I want us to be there five minutes ago." Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Five minutes ago coming up."

They were there five minutes ago later they were there. Numbuh 2 used a new weapon called the _lock_ (Locks. Open. Crazy. Keys) to open the door without creating a big intrusion.

They crept slowly through the door. Numbuh 1 in front followed by Numbuh 2 and 4 with their backs together, after them were the girls each walking backwards, everyone's weapons raised.

"Okay, everyone be on your fullest alert." Numbuh 1 whispered.

Right, left, left, right left, right, it went on for around a half an hour. Every once in awhile somebody thought they saw something but it was just a shadow or statue.

In about fifteen minutes they came to a large double door that you could see the cracks around it glowing. After a few hand signals and pointing everyone got into position. With trembling fingers Numbuh 2 unlocked the door with the Kids Next Door _Lock_. They cracked the door and peered inside to see the Delightful Children labeling points on a super big world map. Lily remembered seeing a map almost just like that one up in the Kids Next Door Moonbase.

"Coordinates 30N 117E," said The fourDelightful Children "Thank you Father. We have been waiting for this all year long."

"Your welcome my delightful children, "Said Father's voice out of nowhere, " Once you have defeated the Kids Next Door all the adults can boss every kid in town around. There will be no one there to stop us."

They all started laughing maniacally. Suddenly the Delightful Children stopped.

"Umm, Father when you say all the children do you mean us to?"

"Of course not. With all the other children you'll be in eighth grade and that much closer to glorious adulthood."

More maniacal laughter then, "Well children I have to get back to the Super Villain Supermarket. Mansions don't pay for themselves you know."

With that the K.N.D members heard a pop and knew he was gone. The Delightful Children crossed over to a large computer and started typing.

"Now to enter the coordinates in the targeting computer and send the moon base sky high." The Delightful Children stopped and chuckled.

The Kids Next Door members backed away from the door and got in a huddle.

"Okay team," Numbuh 1 whispered, "let's go in there, Numbuh 4 shoots the computer with jalapeno sauce that will melt those plans."

The team went back to the door. Numbuh 5 signaled the team with a count down on her fingers when she got to one and made the okay sign she kicked the doors open. The Delightful Children immediately stopped chuckling.

" That wasn't locked you know." Numbuh 2 said.

"Oh well," she replied, "Numbuh 4 melt that computer." she ordered. Numbuh 4 leaped over the Delightful Children and drenched the computer in jalapeno sauce several seconds later the super-duper computer started to spark madly everyone backed away slowly. The K.N.D headed for the door but the door was bolted shut. There were multiple miniature explosions and finally the computer was dead.

When all the noise was done the Delightful Children said, "Well, now that you're here we have something to discuss with you," and for the first time since they got there the K.N.D realized the brunette Delightful child was missing, "We were wondering if any of you knew who Jeffery Heights is," the Delightfuls shot a look at Lily. Abby nervously glanced at her too. Lily's hands were clenched and her knuckles were white again, her teeth were clenched and no one could tell if she was fighting back a very rude hand gesture.

"By the looks of it, it seems your newest friend knows the answer."

Everyone looked at Lily. Knowing she was the eldest of them they thought that he was in the sector with her before they came.

"Well, freaks," Lily said teeth clenched, "He was a very skilled operative. He won all of the battles he was in…well almost all. And he was second in command of Sector V." she paused, "I also know that he is supposed to be but is not in this very room."

"Oh come, Lily we know you know more than that."

You could here her teeth clench even more and her knuckles were ghost white, "And he is my…brother."

"There now that wasn't so hard to say. Now can you elaborate on what you mean by he is supposed to be in this room?"

"I mean," her voice dropped, "He's a Delightful Child." Her head dropped as she put her hand behind her back and made the rude hand gesture she was dying to make. She lifted her head which now matched he knuckles, "Where is he?"

"Oh Father needs his help _next door _before he goes to the chicken bucket," they answered, "You may leave now." They said as the door swung open.

The K.N.D left with raised eyebrows, all except Lily who left with her head low walking at a fast pace.

On the way home everyone was quiet. When they finally got home Lily was going to go straight up to her room. She was the first one through the door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she got in the main room.

Everything was completely destroyed. Stuffing coming out of couch cushions to sparks coming out of the television that now had a tree branch from outside pierced through the glass.

"Oh my gosh," she said mouth dropped, no more sulking from Delightful Children, " was wondering why they emphasized on the words 'Next Door'. But this answers my question."

Chapter 11

"Oh, crud." Numbuh 4 said.

"Dido." Numbuh 5 said.

"Same." said Numbuh 3."

"And I thought Numbuh 4's room was messy." Numbuh 2 joked.

"Well hardy har har." Numbuh 4 replied.

"Okay guys this is no time get funny." Numbuh 1 entered.

"He's right guys." Numbuh 5 said.

"Numbuh 5 go check if they stole any codes from the super computer. Numbuhs 3 and 4 start cleaning up, if you find something tell me. Numbuh 2, go get something to repair these walls."

"And what may I ask are you doing?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I'm contacting Moonbase."

It was about an hour later Numbuh 1 returned to tell them of his discussion with the Moonbase.

"Well team what the Moonbase has told us to do is just leave everything the way it is and they will send someone over in about an hour. Apparently, there have been more situations like this around the globe in China, Russia, Canada, etc."

The operatives stood there gaping at their leader with the words "What is going on" or "He's kidding, right?" flashing through their heads.

Wally was the first one to speak, "Your serious? This has been happening all over the world?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And are people getting hurt."

"No not yet."

"Hey guys I just noticed. Where's Numbuh 8?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah where did she g-" Numbuh 5 was cut off by the door swinging open. Standing in the doorway was Lily covered in patches of dirt and scratches on her hands and face.

"Hi guys." She said hoarsely.

"Umm…hi" Numbuh 5 replied.

"Have you guys checked the bedrooms yet?" She asked still trying to catch her breath.

"No."

"I suggest we all go check our own bedrooms." Without another word she went up the stairs.

"That was odd but she seemed to have known something. Let's go." Numbuh 1 said.

Lily gasped at the sight of the wall where she had painted the Moonbase. On it somebody (most likely Father and Jeffery) had made a plan on how to destroy the Moonbase.

"Um… guys!" she called. Everyone came rushing into her room. "You might want to take a look at this." she pointed at the wall. The doorbell rang a couple minutes later.

They all rushed down stairs, "Did you find anything?"

"Yes." And they rushed her up to Lily's room

When Numbuh 362 saw it she looked sternly at Lily who was disappointed with herself, "Now Numbuh 8 you know you shouldn't have any map or drawing of the Kids Next Door Moonbase."

"Yes I know Numbuh 362, but please let us go and help protect the Moonbase."

"Well… okay you have one last chance, but if you mess up badly it's straight back to the Moonbase for you."

"Yes, mam." She said solemnly.

362 stepped up to Lily, "I know you were glad to come back after what happened. But you can't just break rules li-" she was cut off by a loud buzzing coming from her belt loop.

"Hello…yes…okay…be right there. Bye." She hung up her communicator, "The Moonbase has been broken into. They already took the code module but the only problem is there was no sign of a break in. It was as if it was a KND member. Okay everyone to the Moonbase!"

When they got there they met up with Numbuhs 44 and 44, "Hello chief," they said, "We found some finger prints and ran them through a genetics scan."

"And who was it?"

"It was-" they glanced over at Lily, "Lets just say it was at extreme _Heights_."

"Oh. But how could that be possible?"

"I don't know, mam."

"I know who you three are talking about." Lily intervened, "and I have an idea of how he could have done it," they looked at her curiously, "when someone leaves the Kids Next Door without being decommissioned he or she is technically still in the KND. When my brother was delightfulized did anyone take the time to take his booger out of the system?"

They shook their heads, "Well in that case my brother is still a member of the Kids Next Door." Their jaws dropped.

Numbuh 362 was the first one to recover, "So your telling me that one of the Delightful Children is still in the Kid Next Door?" Lily nodded, "Numbuhs 44 and 44 go get Numbuh 86 she should probably be in decommission room Number 3. Numbuh 1 you tell Numbuh 86 to take Numbuh 10's DNA out of the system. Explain the situation if you must. Numbuh 8 you come with me. The rest of you do what you want."

They took a walk around the Moonbase to Numbuh 362's office, "Please sit," she said pointing to a chair in front of her desk, "Now, Numbuh 8, I have realized your thirteenth birthday is coming up in a couple of months. Now I've been considering this for weeks and I've come to a decision. Numbuh 8 I would like you to stay on after our thirteenth birthday."

Lily looked at her confusedly, "Excuse me ,mam, but I think I heard you wrong. Did you say you wanted me to stay on after my thirteenth birthday?" she nodded, "But you just got through telling me about how I jut broke a big rule. Why would you want me o stay on?"

"Well, Lily. Rules, like vases, are meant to be broken. Besides they only did that to side track us."

"But-" Numbuh 362 held up her hand.

"You are staying and that's final." And she led her back out of the office and back to the others.

"It's done Numbuh 362." Numbuh 86 said when they entered the room.

"Good work. Okay listen up everybody!" she called, when she got everyone's attention she announced, "Thanks to Numbuh 86 Jeffery Heights' DNA is out of the system. Now to make sure it doesn't happen again," she added to Lily, "there are to be no records or blueprints of the Moonbase."

They all went home and Lily painted over the painting trying to think of what she should paint instead settled a plain ordinary room.

Chapter 12

"Today is a sad day indeed,"Numbuh 2's voice said to the team with a smile on his face, "For tomorrow our friend leaves us,But, the best cure for a sad day is...A WILD PARTY!"

"Who's up for ice cream sundaes and under-age drinking-" everyones yebrows raised," I'm talkin about sodas.


End file.
